someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
LittleBigHorror
It's ok if this is low rated. Just saying I'm not a good writer but I'm trying to get at least 5/10. Story When I was about 9, my dad rented Little Big Planet for me to play. It only took 20 minutes for me to fall in love with it. I would beg my dad about 100 times a day to buy me the game, I wanted it so bad. I eventually got the game and played it for 2 days straight, though I had school, so I would have to take breaks. Once I got to 10 years old, Little Big Planet 2 came out. I was excited but I had to wait until I got good grades in meigs ( Yes I go to a magnet school). Once I did, my dad got me the game from GameStop. It was new, so it wasn't hacked or anything. The thing I wanted to do was preform harmless glitches to my game, so I went online to look some up. While I was looking, I saw one particular glitch that caught my eye, the sackbot glitch. I looked and saw it was from a youtuber called littleh bige pllnet 3p. I'm smart so I knew the missing letter replacement was not by accident. I decode the letter placement and got "help". Why would a professional glitcher need help. Anyway I turned on the PS3 and went to the moon. Once I watched the video 10 times, a message popped up saying that I got an email. It was the guy I was watching. He said thanks for watching it. I was his first viewer. Anyway back to the game. Once I started a new moon level, I did the glitch. The sackbot was really shaking even though he was on a flat surface on the ground. I checked the video but then it said the user was banned for showing "inappropriate videos". He only had one video. Suddenly the video played and he had things happening to his sackbot. The sackbot was turning red and wondering around the moon. But that sackbot wasn't his because the background he used was the jungle background. Suddenly I turn back and stare at my TV. The video was from my TV. I suddenly was astonished. I realized that this reminded me of creepypastas. The unknown user being banned when you try to view him. The things that's happening. How I know of creepypastas? Someordinarygamers that's how. Anyway I'm still astonished. I looked at the clock realizing that the clock wasn't moving. I thought it was because the battery died, but then my dad was stuck on the stairs without moving a muscle. I was so scared; I didn't want this. Suddenly I blacked out. I woke up in the hospital. My dad was right next to me along with my family. The doctor said I had an unknown disease, but I would be ok. I asked my dad what happened, as if I forgot what happened. He said I was looking at the turned off TV screen and watching Skydoesminecraft. I thought he was joking, but he was serious. I was soon back at home. I got a mail that was for me. The letter was from the banned user. How did he get my address? The letter said: "Dear Jalen, I have been watching you. You have been watching my videos. I'm sorry I put you in that coma at the hospital. I've sent you a box stating what to do to get rid of the glitch. I want you to do the best. But if you don't, I understand. From, Blank" I stood in front of the box, and opened it. It contained a slip of paper with instructions. I turn on the PS3 and the sackbot was in the background when your at the PS3 menu. I played little big planet 2. Suddenly I hear demonic voices, telling me to stop and yelling " you will pay for what you will do!" I was in shock. My body was scared. But I had to. Once I spawned in the pod there was only the moon and the sackbot in the pod with me. I had to plug the USB he sent and a screen will pop up. As I did that, screaming started. It hurt but I still had to take it out. As I put in the code, the screen blacked out. Silence in the room. Not a sound was happening. My sackboy was standing. But he talked. No mic but with his voice saying "thank you". Then the PS3 restarted. I stand up in a proud moment in my life. But that wasn't the last of him. As I played threw out levels, I see signs of him. Those signs mean't he wasn't gone yet. ---- Thenewkidz (talk) 00:57, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:Little Big Planet Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story